A Work of Art
by Z. Ashes
Summary: When Yato decides to enter a local art competition, Hiyori is amazed at what he decides to paint for his entry. (One Shot)


The two friends looked at the Yato god with skeptically gazes. Yato stood there, grinning goofily from ear to ear.

"That's a stupid idea." Yukine bluntly stated, crossing his arms.

"Don't mock me! I am your master and I deserve respect!" Yato argued, pouting.

"Why should I respect someone who is poor, lives on the streets, and doesn't have his own shrine?"

Yato glowered at the boy, opening his mouth to shoot him an insult. But Hiyori interrupted.

"I think it's a nice idea." The two turned to her, and she smiled at Yato.

Yato grinned and laughed. "See?" He directed his attention back to Yukine. "Hiyori doesn't question my natural talent." Yato stuck his tongue out at him.

Yukine rolled his eyes. "How do you even know you will win?"

"I will!" He assured, shaking his head, his finger on his chin. "I have the perfect idea too!"

"You better go and give your five yen to the god of luck, because you are gonna need it."' Yukine called as he turned, heading out the room.

Yato's eyes widened the size of saucers and he screamed at Yukine. "Hey! Whats that suppose to mean? I am sure to win! Just you wait!" He grumbled incoherently under his breath, before looking up at Hiyori.

Her amethyst eyes watched him curiously. "So, what are you going to paint for the art competition?"

Yato knew exactly what he was going to paint. The moment he saw the flyer attached the a store window while he was out on a morning errand, he immediately had the perfect idea. He wanted it to be a surprise though.

He shook his finger at Hiyori. "Uh uh, you won't know until it's finished! If I tell you now, it would spoil the fun and anticipation!"

Hiyori rolled her eyes before smiling. "Whatever you say." She turned the head out the door, but Yato called out to her.

"Hiyori?" She turned and met his glowing blue eyes. He felt nervous at the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were curious, one foot in front of the other, waiting patiently. He didn't want her to know he was nervous though, so he kept composed.

"I want you to be the first one to see my painting." Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, her mouth opening a fraction.

She then gave him a brilliant smile. It was beautiful to Yato. "Of course, whenever you are done!" She assured, waving a farewell at him. Yato was then alone with his thoughts.

He was going to do his best with this painting. He was going to put his every bit of heart and soul into this piece. Not only did he want to win the art competition, but he also wanted to impress Yukine and Hiyori. He then had to admit to himself that he _really_ wanted to impress Hiyori. Her opinion meant everything.

Yato looked around the back room that was in Kofuku's house and noticed he had ran out of paints. On his way back this morning, he had immediately bought a canvas and a stand to paint on. He had all his brushes and palette ready, he just needed the right paint colors. He decided he would go to the store again to get them before starting.

He just prayed that Hiyori would appreciate his artwork.

* * *

Hiyori was snoring softly in her bed, cuddling up against her pillow. She started to become conscious of her surroundings when she felt soft nudging beside her.

She groaned quietly, tapping at the hand on her shoulder to go away.

"Hiyori?" The voice spoke. She knew this voice. It was calm and careful. She enjoyed it very much. It eased her back into her sleep slowly…

The hand shook her a bit more roughly. "Hiyori, wake up!" The voice urged softly.

Hiyori groaned again. "Did you bring waffles mom?" She mumbled, opening her eyes slowly.

Her vision was blurry as she adjusted it, and she noticed two icy blue eyes staring down at her. She blinked more, clearing her vision and she noticed his pale skin in the dark and his smell.

He smiled down at her. "About time you woke up, sleeping bea-"

Hiyori screeched and grabbed her pillow, smacking him in the face with it. She jumped up, huddling in the corner of her bed. Yato was knocked onto her floor, his butt sticking up in the air and his face flat against the floor.

Hiyori thought that by now she would be used to Yato popping up at her house at unreasonable hours of the day to talk to her, but she still wasn't. Sometimes he would show up on school mornings sitting on top of her fridge with a strip of bacon sticking out of his mouth, and sometimes she would wake up in the late hours of the night and he would be watching her from the far corner of her room. Every time, he still never failed to freak her out when he made surprise visits.

Yato groaned, sitting up on his butt and rubbing his head. "That was a nice greeting."

"You scared me!" She argued at him quietly, afraid her parents may hear her. She didn't want to explain to her parents why she was talking to herself at the ungodly hours of the morning. That would cause a bit of a problem.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Yato argued, standing up from the floor while putting his hands on his hips.

"It was in self defense!" She countered, still cuddled up in the corner of her bed. Yato smirked at how cute she looked all bundled up in the corner.

"Well anyways, I've finished my painting! I want you to come see it!" Hiyori groped around her for her phone and then felt the smooth metal under her hands. She opened it up to see it read: 2am. She frowned at the bright screen.

"Yato, it's two in the morning and I have school today. Can it wait until later?" She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I want you to see it now!" She sighed at his persistence.

"Okay Yato, okay. Let's go." She noticed him walk over, his hand outstretched.

"I'll help you up." She felt her cheeks become hot at his kind gesture, but took his hand grateful. He pulled her off the bed, Hiyori nearly bumping into his chest.

He then scooped her up in his arms, holding her up bridal style. Hiyori squeaked in surprise and embarrassment.

"Y-Yato!"

"Calm down! It's faster this way." He told her as they walked towards her window. Her face was on fire.

"Can't we use your cellphone to teleport?" She asked, completely flustered as she gripped onto his jersey.

"I forgot it." He lied cooly.

Hiyori wrapped her tiny hands around Yato's neck and he looked down at her in surprise. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Just don't drop me." She mumbled quietly. Yato smirked.

"5 yen fee Hiyori."

"Yato," she warned darkly and he just laughed at her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He chuckled.

"Mmhmm." She responded, nuzzling her face into Yato's jersey and enjoying his scent. She would never let him know, but she really did enjoy the way he smelled. His slow breathing in his chest calmed Hiyori, and she closed her eyes slowly.

Hiyori's actions caused Yato to look down at her and he blushed as she sniffed in his scent. He then blinked, shaking his head to clear his mind before looking up and jumping out the open window.

He landed swiftly on a tree, holding Hiyori close to his chest. Then they were off to Kofuku's house.

Hiyori listened to Yato's rushed footsteps, his breathing. She enjoyed the feel of the cold breeze in her hair and the fabric of Yato's jersey. Even with all the remarks from Yukine on how Yato was always smelly and sweaty, he really did smell wonderful.

Before Hiyori even knew it, she felt Yato come to a stop. The feel of the wind rushing past them stopped, and the night was still. She felt very warm.

"We are here." Yato informed her quietly. She peeped up from his chest and he was smiling at her. She blushed at the way his eyes twinkled down at her.

"You can put me down now." She mumbled shyly. He blinked before registering her statement. He then placed her on the floor, and she looked around to notice they were in Kofuku's house now. Her vision then became dark. The feeling of soft skin covered her eyelids.

"No peaking!" Yato teased.

"Yato!"

"Shh, come here." She felt his hand rest softly on the small of her back as he guided her to an unknown location. Hiyori wondered what he possibly painted. A shrine? Maybe. A replica of a well know painting? Possibly. A self portrait? More likely.

She then was stopped, and Yato's voice was behind her. "Ta da!" He removed his hand from her eyes and she adjusted her vision. She then gasped. The moonlighted shined on the painting perfectly.

Nothing prepared her for what she was seeing in front of her. Even in her wildest dreams, she would had never guessed he would paint this of all things.

Hiyori was staring at herself, smiling cheerfully. On either side of her were Yukine and Yato. They were drawn and painted perfectly. Every brush stroke was flawless, every little detail of each person was perfectly executed.

The three were walking together with happy faces, with the town as a back drop. It really was a wonderful painting. She always knew that Yato was talented, but the realism of this painting just blew her mind.

She didn't say anything, just remained quiet as she admired Yato's beautiful creation. Yato watched her quietly, not saying anything. He was so eager and anxious for this moment and for her reaction. Her amethyst eyes shined with amazement in the dark room. She must like it Yato thought hopefully.

He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been restless up all night painting." His voice was soft at her ear. She could feel his breath fanning her neck softly. Her cheeks flushed a bit. "What do you think?"

"Yato…it's beautiful." She felt as if she could touch the painting and dive right in. It looked so realistic. She couldn't even believe he spent countless hours painting this. That he decided to paint the three of them out of all the things he could had painted. It made Hiyori feel really…nice.

"You really think so?" He asked with a small smile. He watched as Hiyori turned towards him, looking up at his face.

"Yukine would love it too." She told him softly. He snorted at her. "I'm serious Yato! It's amazing!"

She looked back at the picture, marveling at the quality work. This would definitely get him first place prize no doubt about it.

He smiled down at the wonder etched on her face. "Well, I'm glad you like it." He responded gratefully, looking at his hard word with her. That's all he wanted, was for her to enjoy what he made for her.

"Yato?" He looked down at her curious eyes. "What's the prize for whoever wins the contest?"

Yato's face heated up and he coughed nervously. "Well um…I just thought that maybe…" He paused and noticed Hiyori was patiently awaiting his answer. He took a breath and tried again. "It's three free tickets to Capypa Land." She didn't respond, just looked up at him. His blush deepened. "I just figured that we all could go together to spend time with each other and have a good time."

She laughed softly and he gave her a surprised look. "That's really sweet." She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly. His face was now on fire, and he averted his eyes from her. He was grateful that the room was a bit dim so she hopefully wouldn't notice. "Thank you. I'm positive you will win!"

He peered over at her beaming face and he couldn't help but smile a bit too. "Of course. I was happy to paint it."

* * *

**Hey guys! So with all the positive reviews of my Winter Wonderland double shot, All Fair In Love And Chips one shot, and my neverendng love for Noragami, I decided to write another Noragami one shot! *throw confetti* I absolutely love writing with these characters because I enjoy them so much! I was inspired by one of the later episodes in the anime where Yato showcased his drawing skills and thought why the heck not :) Anywho I hoped to enjoy, and I do have a couple more Noragami one shots up my sleeve ;) So you will be seeing even more Noragami from me coming your way! Until then! xo**

**Z. Ashes**


End file.
